Dreamer !
by fujimoto hyori
Summary: Sakura seorang gadis pemimpi, seorang gadis yang suka berimajinasi dimanapun ia berada. Melamun dan terkadang suka tertawa sendiri diantara khayalan liarnya. Ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak pindahan yang memiliki kecerdasan otak diatas rata-rata. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?.
1. Pangeran atau Dewa?

_**Dreamer !**_

 _ **Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **F14**_

 _ **SasuSaku**_

 _ **M for Lime**_

 _ **Romance , Comedy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Summary**_ : Sakura seorang gadis pemimpi, seorang gadis yang suka berimajinasi dimanapun ia berada. Melamun dan terkadang suka tertawa sendiri diantara khayalan liarnya. Ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak pindahan yang memiliki kecerdasan otak diatas rata-rata. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?. 

_**Chapter 1 !**_

 ** _Sakura Pov_**

Aku berjalan dilorong sekolah seperti biasanya, aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku dengan sempurna. Angin memainkan helaian rambut softpink sepunggungku. Dengan jepit rambut bunga sakura yang mengait indah. Kesempurnaanku memang mencuri banyak perhatian.

"Woaaahhh ! Lihatlah ! Sakura-chan benar-benar cantik. Dia sangat sempurna." Teriakan para fans-fansku, saat melihatku berjalan melewati mereka.

"Iyaa... Dia sangat cantik dan juga pintar. Apakah kalian tau IQ nya 200, hebat sekali bukan. " Lanjutnya.

"Benar sekali ! Selain itu dia sangat hebat dalam beladiri Judo. Dia mengalahkan Master Guy hanya dengan waktu 10 menit." Ujarnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihnya dan menikahinya... "

'Teruslah bermimpi fans !' Innerku dengan lengkungan terpatri diwajahku.

"Teruslah bermimpi.."

"Teruslah bermimpi.."

"Teruslah bermimpi.."

"Teruslah bermimpii ! Jidatttt ! " Teriak seseorang yang benar-benar membuatku kaget, dan semua errrrrr... Imajinasi indahku hancur sudah :(

"Dasar babi ! Berhentilah berteriak . Telingaku masih normal. " Protesku pada sahabat cerewetku, dia bernama Ino. Gadis keturunan inggris jepang, dengan rambut pirang dan mata aquariumnya.

"Tch, benarkah? ..." Ujarnya.

"Hmmm, ada urusan apaa? ." Tanyaku.

" Aku hanya mau memberitahumu, kalau kau menuangkan jusmu di mi ramenmu lagi ."

"Kyaaaaa... Bagaimana bisaaa.. Maksudnya siapa yang menuangkannya... "

"Tentu saja kau yang melakukannya. "

"Aku?."

"Lalu siapa lagi?."

"Kyaaa! Uchiha-san... ".

"Kyaaa ! Sasuke-kun.. Kau benar benar keren.."

"Menikahlah denganku Sasuke-kun.." Teriakan para gadis yang mengerubungi seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Aku menengokkan kepalaku melihat para gadis yang sampai berkeringat dan berteriak tidak jelas. Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Namanya terasa sangat asing ditelingaku.

Karena aku penasaran aku mendekat dikerumunan dan meringsek masuk untuk melihat seperti apa Uchiha Sasuke itu, aku meninggalkan si babi karena aku yakin dia tidak tertarik lagi dengan pria lain selain manusia zombie atau sebut saja namanya Shimura Sai. Butuh perjuangan untuk meringsek masuk karena kau harus melewati kerumunan ketek-ketek yang basah karena keringatan, dan fyuhhh ! Akhirnya aku berhasil meringsek masuk, dan akuu bersumpah demi apapun ada dewa yang ternyata turun dari surga. Rasanya seperti waktu berhenti berputar, suara bising dan pergerakan semua orang terhenti. Semua hilang hanya ada aku dan Sasuke-kun di dunia ini. Hidungnya yang mancung, kulitnya yang putih, tatapannya yang misterius benar-benar sangat sempurna.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun... Menikahlah denganku." Teriakan Fans Girl yang benar-benar memekakan telinga.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu, aku sudah mencintai gadis lain." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kyaaa! Siapa gadis bajingan yang kau cintai itu Uchiha-san." Teriakan Fans girl yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sakura... Aku mencintai Sakura, gadis bajingan yang kau sebutkan tadi bernama Sakura. Siapapun yang berani menyakitinya berarti kalian berurusan denganku." Tegas Sasuke.

"Sasuke... Aku juga mencintaimu.."

 _ **~Author Pov~**_

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke, teriakan para Fans girl tiba-tiba tak terdengar.

"Sasuke..." Ujar Sakura dengan menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke.

"Aku... Aku mencintaimu. Aku mau menikah denganmu." Lanjutnya.

Takkk ! Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura tersadar dari imajinasi liarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan. Jangan menyentuhku ! Aku tidak suka disentuh dengan sembarangan ! ." Geram Sasuke kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Sakura diikuti dengan para Fans girl yang setia membuntuti Sasuke.

"Bye ! Bye! Berhati-hatilah, calon suamiku.. Jangan berselingkuh." Teriak Sakura dengan melambaikan tangannya, ia benar-benar tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Tch.. _Dreamer !_ " Desis Sasuke.

Sakura mendudukkan diri disamping sahabatnya dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Hahhhh... Aku benar-benar bahagia pigg !" Ujar Sakura dengan berbinar-binar.

"Hmmm? " Jawab Ino dengan tangan yang masih sibuk memakai bedak.

"Hahhh.. Kau ini, kenapa responmu seperti itu.. Aku kan mau bercerita kalau aku akhirnya jatuh cinta..." Ujar Sakura lesu.

"APAAAA! ? Woaaahhh! Akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga, aku jadi tidak ragu lagi. Kalau kau benar-benar normal." Cibir Ino.

"Cih, kau masih saja berfikiran seperti itu. Aku benar-benar normal."

"Yaaa, salahmu juga sih. Kau menolak Naruto senpai mentah-mentah. Padahal kau tau, Naruto Senpai sangat populer dan dia juga sangat kaya." Ujar Ino.

"Kau kan juga tau, alasanku menolak Naruto-kun. Ada orang yang benar-benar mencintai Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar bukan tandingannya. Dia sangat cantik, lemah lembut, pandai dan kaya."

"Tapi Naruto Senpai menyukaimu, dan itu sudah cukup! Berhentilah memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

"Berhentilah membahas itu, itu sudah sangat lamaaa."

"Yayaya, baiklah. Memangnya Kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa?"

"Akuu... Aku... Jatuh cinta dengan Uc-"

"Buka halaman 199" Ujar Yamato Sensei yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Yaaaa.. Sensei." Ujar semua siswa serentak dengan lesu. Sakura menatap malas sang sensei. Matanya terasa sedikit kantuk, ia menguap beberapa kali. Sakura mengucek kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Setelah sedikit mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia kembali menatap sang sensei.

" Hahhh ! Bagaimana bisa... Itu kannn..." Sakura membulatkan matanya dan beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat saat ini..

 _ **-TBC-**_

* * *

 ** _Author note:_** _hai haii.. ini project baru ff aku, mungkin masih banyak kekurangan, atau bahkan membuat kalian bingung.. hehe jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.. salam cantik dari bininya abang HIDAN :*_


	2. Takdir?

_**Dreamer !**_

 _ **Masashi kishimoto**_

 _ **F14**_

 _ **SasuSaku  
**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **Romance , Comedy  
**_

 _ **typo(s), Multichapter**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Summary_** : Sakura seorang gadis pemimpi, seorang gadis yang suka berimajinasi dimanapun ia berada. Melamun dan terkadang suka tertawa sendiri diantara khayalan liarnya. Ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak pindahan yang memiliki kecerdasan otak diatas rata-rata. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?.  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Read n Review please !**_

 _ **Chapter 2 !**_

" Hahhh ! Bagaimana bisa... Itu kannn..." Sakura membulatkan matanya dan beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat saat ini..

"Sasuke-kunhhh... Tapi tapi bagaimana bisa Yamato sensei berubah jadi Sasuke-kun ? "  
Desis Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak suka melihat calon suamimu heh? " Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura dengan membawa buku dan spidol.

"Ahahaha! Bukan itu maksudku Sasuke-kun.. Aku sangat senang dan bahagia.. Hanya saja kau calon suami yang benar-benar posesif." Sakura memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku posesif karena aku mencintaimu heh.. Apa kau tidak suka aku melakukan ini? Atau mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?."

"Ahhh! ! Bukan itu maksudku sungguh. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun.. Sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu, cium aku dan buktikan kalau kau memang mencintaiku."

"Tapi... Ini masih dikelas."

"Berhentilah bicara dan buktikan."

"Ahhh... Baiklah." Sakura kemudian menutup matanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Ummmmmmm...

Pukk ! Benda sedikit empuk menumbuk bibirnya.

'Ehhh? Ini tidak terasa seperti bibir.. Dan juga kenapa baunya seperti spidol? Apa Sasuke memakan spidol? Lalu kenapa bising sekali?' Inner Sakura. Sakura membuka satu matanya mengintip keadaan sekitar, Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan reflek ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bwahahahahahah! " Tawa seisi kelas.

"Haruno ! Apa yang kau lakukan dikelasku! Kau tidur dijam pelajaranku heh? Lalu kau bermimpi sampai apa? ." Geram Yamato Sensei.

"Maaf sensei maaf .." Sesal Sakura, ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, menyesali perbuatannya.

"Keluar dan bersihkan wajahmu. Setelah itu kembali kekelas." Ujar Yamato kemudian meninggalkan meja Sakura.

"Dasar babi, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?! ."

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali, tapi kau seperti mayat ! Tidak bergerak sama sekali."

"Mungkin lain kali kau harus lebih agresif kalau membangunkanku." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan kelas, ia mengusap bibirnya yang menghitam karena ditimpuk sang sensei dengan penghapus papan tulis, mengerikan bukan?

"Aihhh... Kenapa ini bisa terjadi padaku." Ujar Sakura dengan mengusap keras bibirnya.

'Dasar mata besar, guru jelek, menyeramkan, abal dan semua hal yang buruk ada padanya.' Gelora inner Sakura.

"Kyaaaa... ! " Sakura berteriak saking kesalnya dengan sang sensei, sampai ia lupa kalau sekarang sedang berada dilorong sekolah. Sakura buru-buru menutup mulutnya, karena semua orang sudah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan mematikan. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, didepan sana berjarak beberapa meter dari posisi Sakura berdirilah pria dengan earphone terpasang ditelinganya, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan misterius. Pria itu... Pria yang berada dalam imajinasi liar Sakura. Sakura menatap Sasuke sampai lupa tidak berkedip. Bahkan air liurnya sebentar lagi bisa menetes.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat kearah Sakura.  
Kemudian berbisik sesuatu ditelinga Sakura.

" Cucilah mukamu, kau benar-benar buruk." Bisik Sasuke, Sakura membulatkan matanya. Dengan cepat Sakura menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Benar-benar menarik."

Sakura menatap wajahnya dicermin, sedikit mengengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat seburuk apakah dirinya. Kemudian ia menyalakan kran di washtafel dan mencuci muka. Menggosok mukanya perlahan. Sakura kembali bercermin, dan lihatlah bekasnya tidak hilang, bahkan sekarang merembet kehidung Sakura.

"Aihhh.. Kenapa susah sekalii.." Teriak Sakura dengan kembali menggosok mukanya.

"Pakai ini saja." Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah sabun muka kearah Sakura.

"Oh, Arigatou." Sakura menerima sabun itu.

"Apa sekarang kelasmu jamnya Yamato sensei?." Tanyanya sambil mencuci tangan.

"Ehhhh, hehehe... Iya, aku tertidur sebentar dan akhirnya mencium penghapus papan tulis." Jawab Sakura.

"Emmm, jujur saja aku jarang sekali melihatmu. Bahkan ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku. Kau dari kelas apa?." Lanjut Sakura.

"Ehhh? Sungguh? Tapi aku sering melihatmu Sakura. Aku dari kelas A."

"Ahhhh, pantas saja. Kau terlihat sempurna, dan pintar. Ternyata kau benar-benar anak kelas A. Kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?."

"Namaku, Karin Uzumaki." Jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ahh, salam kenal Uzumaki-san."

Karin tersenyum "Yaa, Sakura. Aku duluan yaa."

Sakura tersenyum "Yaaa.. "

* * *

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai menuju ke kelasnya, ditengah jalan Sakura melihat Sasuke memasuki kelas.

"Aihhh... Kenapa Sasuke-kun ternyata murid kelas A?"

"Dan kenapa juga takdir memaksaku untuk terus bersama dengan huruf 'E' argggh, dia benar-benar tidak tersetuh !." Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekelasnya lagi.

Sakura menatap Yamato sensei dengan malas, ia menopang dagunya diatas meja.  
Hahh~ Sakura menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

Tettt! Tett! Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran sudah selesai, Sakura merapikan beberapa bukunya kemudian memasukkanya kedalam tas.

"Jidat, kau terlihat tidak semangat." Tanya Ino sambil menata buku.

"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, ia sedikit melamun. Beberapa hal membuat fikirannya sedikit kacau.

'Pasti ada yang tidak beres.' Inner Ino, kemudian ia mengguncangkan tubuh Sakura dengan sedikit keras.

"Ehhh? Ada apa pig?."

"Aku tau, ada yang aneh denganmu. Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku jidat !." Paksa Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Haruno, setelah selesai mengemasi bukumu ikutlah dengan keruanganku. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Potong Yamato.

"Yaa sensei."

"Bagaimana, katanya mau menjelaskan."

"Nanti, nanti akan kujelaskan. Sore ini aku ada ektra Judo. Setelah itu aku akan langsung kerumahmu babi cantik."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak datang. Aku bersumpah jidatmu akan semakin lebar."

"Yayaya, jangan khawatir. Kalau aku tidak datang bisa dipastikan pesawat akan mendarat di jidatku. Jaa ne." Sakura berjalan menuju ruang Yamato sensei, karena sang sensei mengatakan ada hal yang mau dibicarakan.

* * *

Cklek! Sakura memutar knop pintu, kemudian mendorongnya kedalam. Nampaklah sang sensei duduk dikursinya.

"Masuk, dan duduklah _Haruno_." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya didepan senseinya, mereka berhadapan dan dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Ada apa sensei memanggilku?."

"Begini, aku akan langsung to the point. Prestasi akademikmu akhir-akhir ini mengalami penurunan drastis. Kemarin aku melakukan rekap nilai, dan ternyata kau berada di tiga terbawah. Sebagai walikelasmu aku menegurmu agar kau bisa mempersiapkan dan belajar lebih ekstra agar nanti di ujian tengah semester kau tidak dilengser di kelas F." Sakura membulatkan matanya, mulutnya sedikit mangap karena tidak percaya.

'Aapa? Aku ... Akuu.. Akan dipindahkan ke kelas F? Aku benar-benar tidak mau. Kelas F hanya diisi oleh bandot-bandot tua yang beberapa kali tidak naik kelas. Dengan murid-murid wanita yang hanya pandai berdandan dan berkencan Ohh tidakk.. ' Jerit Inner Sakura, ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir imajinasi liarnya.

"Kau tidak mau kan? Kalau begitu lebih rajinlah belajar." Ujar Yamato sensei dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura.

Sakura mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam Judo, ia kemudian memakai ikat pinggang yang masih berwarna putih. Ia masih kyu keempat, alias masih pemula. Ia kemudian mengikat rambutnya agar tidak mengganggu.

"Sial, aku sudah terlambat. Master Guy pasti akan marah." Ujar Sakura, ia bergegas masuk kedalam gedung latihan.

" Maaf master, aku terlambat."

"Haruno, kau selalu terlambat. Apa kau tidak memiliki semangat masa muda sedikitpun ! "

"Maaf..." Lirih Sakura.

"Kali ini masih kumaafkan, cepatlah duduk." Ujar Guy. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat yang kosong, ekor matanya terhenti saat menemukan objek yang benar-benar menarik.

'Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun ternyata mengikuti ekstra judo.. Pasti dia ikut ekstra ini karena ada aku kan!.' Jerit inner Sakura.

'Ini adalah kekuatan cinta.' Inner Sakura benar-benar bergejolak.

* * *

"Sebentar lagi akan ada turnamen, untuk itu kita harus semangat berlatih. Tunjukkan semangat masa muda kalian."

"Kali ini aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian, siapa yang akan melawan muridku Master Lee."

'Ahahahaha... Ini saatnya membuat kagum Sasuke-kun.' Inner Sakura.

"Aku, aku akan melawan Lee-san." Sakura mengacungkan telunjukknya keudara.

"Oh! Apa kau yakin Haruno?."

Glup ! Sakura menelan ludahnya, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa sangat kering.

"Ya aku yakin Master."

'Berjuanglah Sakura, buktikan kekuatan cintamu dengan Sasuke-kun.' Inner Sakura, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.

Sakura dan Lee saling berhadapan, kemudian saling membungkuk. Setelah itu mereka memasang kuda-kuda untuk segera menyerang.

"Mulai ! " Teriak Guy menandakan pertandingan dimulai.

 **-TBC-**

 **...**

* * *

 **Guest** _haha... disini Sakura emang tukang mengkhayal, tapi arigatou udah ninggalin jejak loh :3 **  
**_

 **AAAlovers** _ditunggu yaa.. kalo bisa ikutin jalan ceritanya ampe abis_

 **Kim Kim** _aaa baru tau ya kalo aku itu emang istri sahnya abang hidan :v_


	3. Point ku?

**Dreamer !**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **F14**

 **SasuSaku**

 **M**

 **Romance , Comedy**

 **typo(s), Multichapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summary** _ : Sakura seorang gadis pemimpi, seorang gadis yang suka berimajinasi dimanapun ia berada. Melamun dan terkadang suka tertawa sendiri diantara khayalan liarnya. Ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang anak pindahan yang memiliki kecerdasan otak diatas rata-rata. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya?. 

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 3 !**_

"Mulai ! " Teriak Guy menandakan pertandingan dimulai.

'Oh... _Kami-sama_ , kumohon lindungilah aku. Setidaknya biarkan semua tulangku masih menyatu dengan baik.' Inner Sakura.

Lee dan Sakura sudah bersiap saling menyerang, Lee berusaha mendekat dan Sakura sekuat tenaga menghindar

Glup ! Sakura menelan ludahnya, rasa takut dan gugup menghinggapi dirinya.

' _Kami-sama_... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku benar-benar takut '. _Inner_ Sakura.

'Oh.. Oh.. Aku tidak boleh takut, aku harus membuat Sasuke- _kun_ kagum padaku. _Yosh!_ Semangat Sakuraaaaa! '

'Tapi... Tapi... Aku benar-benar takut, _Kami-samaa_!.'

'Tidak.. Tidak.. Sakura.. Kau harus bisaaa! '

Kyaaaaa! Sakura berteriak, setelah pertarungan sisi jahat dan sisi baik dalam diri Sakura. Sakura mendekat kearah Lee, kemudian ia memasukkan kaki kanannya diantara kuda-kuda pertahanan Lee. Sakura berusaha menjegal kaki Lee. Dan... Betapa terkejutnya Sakura, kuda-kuda pertahanan Lee benar-benar kuat, bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dengan cepat Lee membalikkan keadaan, sebagai judoka professional perlawanan Sakura bukanlah apa-apa. Lee mengaitkan kakinya kekaki Sakura kemudian memelantingnya kelantai.

'Oh, Kami-sama... Aku mohon, jika nanti aku kalah ataupun pingsan. Aku ingin Sasuke-kun yang pertama kali menggendongku.' Inner Sakura.

Duaggg! Tubuh Sakura menghantam lantai, dengan cepat Lee melakukan kuncian.

'Akhh! Pinggulku ! .' Rintih _Inner_ Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit. Ia kemudian menepuk lantai dua kali menandakan bahwa ia menyerah.

'Ohh! Aku tidak pingsan ! Impianku digendong Sasuke-kun pupus sudah !.' Sakura membuka perlahan kelopak matanya.

Hahhh! Sakura terkejut dan langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganya. Ternyata Sakura terjatuh tepat didepan Sasuke, dan lihatlah Sasuke duduk dengan menahan tawanya melihat Sakura.

* * *

Brakk! Sakura menutup pintu lokernya dengan kasar, ia sekarang benar-benar badmood. Pertama, ia gagal membuat Sasuke-kagum padanya. Kedua, ia berharap pingsan dan digendong Sasuke dan kenyataanya malah Sasuke hanya menertawakannya. Miris bukan? .

"Apa-apaan tadi ! Aku marah dengan Lee- _san_ ! Kenapa dia tidak mau mengalah denganku. Untuk seseorang yang pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku, apa seperti itu sikapnya? Hahh! Aku yakin dia punya kepribadian Ganda ! " Geram Sakura.

"Aku juga sedikit... Sedikit sekali marah dengan Sasuke-kun, karena dia tadi malah menertawakanku, bukan menolongku. Ahhhh... Tapi aku tetap menyukainya... " Sakura berjalan keluar dari ruang ganti dengan memegangi pinggulnya yang masih terasa nyeri. Didepan pintu ia bertemu dengan Lee.

"Sakura-chan, kau tadi benar-benar hebat. Aku kagum padamu !" Kemudian Lee mencium telapak tanganya kemudian meniupnya kearah Sakura.

'Aku yakin, dia mengidap _alter ego_!.' _Inner_ Sakura. Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah pintu gerbang, tentunya dengan memegangi pinggulnya.

Brum.. Brum.. ! Sebuah motor gede keluaran Harley Davidson berhenti disamping Sakura. Sakura menengok mendapati seorang pria berhenti disampingnya kemudian membuka kaca helm miliknya.

" Hoi.. Nenek tua.. Kusarankan kau memboncengku. Sebagai anak muda yang tampan dan baik, aku menawarkanmu." Ujar sang pria sembari membuka kaca helmnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura , ternyata yang menawarkan tumpangan adalah Uchiha Sasuke !.

'Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun menawarkanku tumpangan.' Inner Sakura sudah meloncat-loncat.

'Hahhh~ tenanglah Sakura, jangan asal mau. Kau harus jual mahal sedikit.' Lanjutnya.

Ekhemm ! Sakura berdehem.

"Apa-apaan kau menyebutku nenek tua ! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat tubuhku yang masih segar seperti ini?."

"Apaa? Yang kulihat hanya tulang yang dibungkus kulit, oh jangan lupa! Dan semuanya terlihat RATA !." Ujar Sasuke dengan sedikit menahan tawa.

Peshhh! Wajah Sakura memerah uap keluar dari hidung dan kedua telinganya.

"Hahaha... Sudahlah, mau ikut atau tidak?"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya didada. Kemudian ia menengokkan kepalanya.  
"Aku tidak mau! Kau tadi baru saja menghinaku. Untuk apa aku membonceng motor bututmu !" Ujar Sakura.

'Ohh kami-sama... Maafkan aku karena aku berbohong! Aku sebenarnya benar-benar ingin menaiki motor itu, kemudian memeluk punggung Sasuke-kun dari belakang.'

"Oh.. Yasudah." Sasuke kemudian menutup kaca helmnya.

" Heii ! ." Panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa? "

"A..apa kau tega meninggalkan gadis sepertiku sendirian? Sebenarnya kau ini laki-laki atau bukan?."

"Aku tadi sudah menawarkanmu kan."

"Ya... Ya tapi kau juga harus sedikit berusaha menawariku. Setidaknya tiga kali. Sebagai seorang perempuan harus jual mahal lah !." Elak Sakura.

"Tch! Jual mahal? Bahkan aku melihatmu mimisan saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan lupa menarik resletingku." Terang Sasuke.

'Ha! Jadi waktu itu dia melihatku.' Inner Sakura.

 **Flashback on !**

"Hoammm! Aku benar-benar mengantuk. Orochimaru sensei membuat mataku ingin tidur." Ujar Sakura dengan mengucek kedua matanya.

Tak jauh dari kamar mandi Sakura melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hahh! Itu Sasuke-kun, dan dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ! Ahh benar-benar sexy" ujar Sakura, rasa kantuknya benar-benar hilang.

"Hahh! Tunggu ! Benda apa itu? "

Tikk..  
Tikk  
Tikk..

"Sasuke-kun lupa menarik resletingnya." Ujar Sakura lemas dengan hidung yang mimisan.

"Hampir saja aku lupa." Ujar Sasuke kemudian menarik resletingnya.

 _ **Flashback off !**_

"Itu kan Rejeki Nomplok ! " Sadar dengan ucapannya, Sakura dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

'Kyaaaaa! Apa yang aku ucapkan tadi.. Sasuke-kun pasti akan menganggapku gadis murahan yang sangat mesumm ! '

'Ohh.. Kami-sama, kuharap ini semua hanya mimpi..' Lanjut Inner Sakura.

"90 % orang bodoh berkata sangat jujur." Ujar Sasuke.

"Cepatlah naik ! " Lanjutnya. Sakura mendekat kearah motor Sasuke dengan menutup sebagian wajahnya. Karena malu.

.  
Sakura menatap kosong punggung Sasuke, fikirannya melayang entah kemana.

'Ahhh... Bagaimana iniii... Image ku benar-benar buruk sekarang...'

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author notes : huaaaa... aku ngerasa kalo chapter ini engga memuaskan... tapii aku udah berusaha semampuku sihh.. salam cantik dari Bininya Abang Hidan :*  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **AAAlovers : Makasih loh udah setia merepiuw... haha Sakura mungkin males mikir :v  
**

 **Shuu-kun : wkwkw.. iya, tapi emang beneran ada loh orang yang kayak gitu..**

 **Nadha11 : hai' Nadha ikutin terus ceritanya yahh..**


End file.
